Prisoner
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Kyoidea has fallen in love with Prince Hydron, now she's going to do anything to finally admit her love for him. Kyoidea's an OC own character .


_**Prisoner (Bakugan: New Vestroia Prince Hydron Oneshot for kyoidea) **_

Kyoidea's POV:

_**You don't remember me,**_

_**But I remember you**_

_The crowd cheered as they announced the winner of the annual Bakugan Tournament. However, little Kyoidea's red eyes found them boring compared to the one who captured her attention – Prince Hydron, he was no younger than six, the same age as Kyoidea. His blue orbs made her blush, his blonde hair captivated her, but most of all, his arrogant smile was probably what caused her to whisper – "I love you!" Soon it became cries, it was a childish thing to do, no one noticed however, since they too where in awe at the sight of their future king. _

_Just as her tiny lips where about to stop shouting, the boy's face had turned to her, she said the words again, "I love you!" Time seemed to stand still, just as Kyoidea's mind had realized that he had heard her, she turned away. Regretfully, she tried not to look back to him, however, she just couldn't resist. _

_What Kyoidea said was quite absurd, she had not met him before, so what hopes could she possibly have of meeting him, much less admit her feelings._

_These 'childish' feelings blossomed, as Kyoidea grew up, she began to really mean what she had said years before. How she would get a chance was quite slim, but this year would be different, her heaven sent chance, had all had fallen into her grasp, she would hold it captive, grasping her chance tightly, she held her Bakugan, ready to begin her career, and find a way to make her dreams come to life._

_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you**_

I couldn't rest, that cherished memory was forcefully branded into my mind, I told myself not to forget. After all, who would want to forget the moment when they saw someone they would end up loving in the future? My memory of that time, it was only a few seconds long, still, it had taken a life-changing effect on me.

Forever, those blue eyes, forever I dreamt of them staring back to me, and that that smile would say "I love you."

My dreams, they were all about nothing but him, as if he had a spell on me. I never relinquished the endless amount of dreams, forever they written down in books, now I had ten five-foot bookshelves, all filled with thick books containing my dreams about him, now I would need another, my desk in the corner could not be used, for piles of books where piled onto it, even on both sides of it.

Reading those books had given me courage, cheered me up when I lost, and helping me regain my confidence by reading those fantasies. At times the dreams where silly, him riding on a horse, in shining armor, he said words like 'My fair lady' and such, but I loved him too much to care. I loved him so much that it hurt my heart just thinking about him, my heart raced so fast.

At the same time, those dreams tugged at my heart, as if they were trying to tell me wouldn't love me, how I never had a chance, and that I was be condemned to having only fantasy romances.

_**But who can decide what **_

_**They dream and dream I do**_

However, I would not have to deal with the piercing thoughts any longer; I would be free of the daggers of negative thoughts, that is, if I won this one battle. I was in this tournament; the winner would join the Vexos only if they won the finals. I prayed that I would win today, this was my chance. It was the one obstacle left before the hardest one of all – admitting my feelings, yet why was I so hesitant?

I brushed the thought away, picking up my Bakugan – Pyrus Hammersaur, all of my hopes and dreams were going to ride on today's events. Quietly, I stared at my alarm clock, it was around three-thirty in the afternoon, and it was time for me to go. There was this lump in my throat. I felt somewhat weak from refusing to sleep.

Still, silently, I stepped away from my clock, reaching my best clothes I had owned, if I were to see him, I would want to look presentable.

I let my dark red hair down, it falling to my thighs, my bangs hung above my eyes, and in my hair, and a hairclip to tame the little hairs that stuck up on the top of my head. My red button down dress fell to my knees; the buttons were covered by even darker red frills. My also had red knee-length socks on, and to finish it off, had red shoes.

My red eyes had shown many things, fear, determination; words could not describe my expression.

Gently laying down my hairbrush, I walked to my door, turning off the lights, leaving me silhouetted in the darkness that had fallen.

_**I believe in you, I'll give up everything**_

_**Just to find you, I have to be with you**_

_**To live to breathe you're taking over**_

_**Me**_

I closed my eyes; soon cheers erupted from the crowd, all shouting in awe that I had made it to the finals, and, indeed, defeated a Vexos – Shadow.

I felt my eyes tightly close, hearing myself hiccup and cry, but how I could not; I had just cleared yet another hurdle.

I felt the ground begin to shake, my platform was beginning to lower, and quickly I had wiped away my tears before the platform reached ground level.

"Humph, well, this way, Prince Hydron would like to see you," he said sticking his tongue out irritably, while laughing. I ignored his gestures towards the exit, instead I just followed silently.

I put on a serious face; I was going to see Prince Hydron, the person I had yearned for all these years….

Passing down the endless hallways, eventually we made it towards the entrance to Prince Hydron's Throne Room. I felt myself shiver in excitement, now all I had to do was confess, Shadow left, leaving me alone in front of the jeweled doorway.

My stomach started to churn, I was shaking all over, and it was time. Closing my eyes, I opened the door, stepping in confidently.

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had**_

I had opened my eyes, before me, sitting in his throne, sat Prince Hydron, wearing the same arrogant smile from years ago.

I told myself to stop from shuddering from excitement, but those blue eyes held me captive, I could never just look away. His hands twirled his blonde curly hair.

_Can you hear me? I love you so much, hold me with those arms, just this once, and that will be enough…tell me that you love me…just this once…so that I can soar with joy._

"Kyoidea," he said. I could feel those words tugging onto my heart, it was racing faster and faster, beating so fast it had hurt.

"By all means, welcome to the Vexos," he said, looking away.

That one gesture crushed me, I fell silent, and it was just so unbearable! All these years I've worked for, all of the fantasies I had dreamed of –

"How is it…" he paused, "that I feel so….." he looked deep in thought, the face he made was just so cute.

_**You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**And touch my hand**_

"Never mind," he said quickly.

"Prince Hydron, perhaps I can help –"

"It's you, this strange feeling, I wish I would get to know it better."

Endless possibilities could be the answer, hatred, dislike, jealousy, so many. I didn't want him to have troubles.

I started to think, thinking that I could possibly think of a solution.

_**I knew you loved me then I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you **_

_**I have to be with you to live to**_

_**Breathe you taking over**_

_**Me**_

My searched my mind for an answer however I had little success, and then I felt someone brush against me.

I looked up to see none other than Prince Hydron! His blue eyes met my red ones; I blushed as he held my gaze.

"Kyoidea, I feel this 'attraction' towards you that is what it is."

I was utterly shocked, attraction? Was that it? He was attracted to me!

"Kyoidea, do you feel 'attracted' to me?"

_**I look in the mirror and see you face if **_

_**I look deep enough so many fears that**_

_**Are just like you are taking over**_

That question, it was all too simple, "Yes, it's been that way since that day from so many years ago!"

I closed my eyes at my sudden outburst, I felt so complete, I could hear the little sounds of the shed tears fall to the floor.

Arms were wrapped around me, I was being held by the Prince! I felt my eyes widen in shock, but I returned the embrace, clutching onto him, I wasn't going to let him go.

_**I believe in you, I'll give up everything**_

_**Just to find you I have to be with you**_

_**To live to breathe your taking over**_

_**Me **_

Still hugging another, he asked, "Since that day?"

"Yes, every moment since that day, you've held me prisoner, I could only think of you."

His arms tightened around me, "Then my prisoner you shall remain," he said, caressing my silky red hair.

_**I believe in you, I'll give up everything just**_

_**To find you I have to be with you**_

_**To live to breathe your taking**_

_**Over me **_

_**(Taking over me)**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**(taking over me)**_

_**Taking over me**_

**_A/N (Author's Note): I think Prince Hydron was a little out of character, but the idea of Kyoidea being his prisoner felt like something he would say. This was a request by kyoidea on Quizilla. Anyway, I hope you liked it. _**


End file.
